


Bad Ideas

by KFawkes



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kingsman Training, M/M, Post-Kingsman: The Secret Service, Smitten Eggsy Unwin, Smutty, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 12:58:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12366294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KFawkes/pseuds/KFawkes
Summary: Tumblr prompt! :D"Hey please can I request an Eggsy imagine where you are a kinda new recruit and you two start dating but its against the rules so you have to make sure no-one finds out but maybe Eggsy is being like rlly cheeky and pushing the boundaries at work. Could you maybe like incorporate some smut into it as well? thanks so much if you decide to do this - it would be much appreciated xxxxxxxxxxxx"





	Bad Ideas

You knew this was a bad idea from the very beginning. You knew you’d either get caught or fired… likely both now that you thought about it. How could you not? It was against the rules to get involved with a coworker everywhere else you’d worked, why would a secret service of agents be any different? 

The answer is they weren’t and Kingsman’s sets of rules for this sort of thing were pretty standard: basically it was off fucking limits. 

They couldn’t have their agents sleeping around and letting feelings interfere with a mission. It was dangerous, and not just for the two involved: for everyone. And really it did make sense to you. Before this— before Eggsy you should say, you wouldn’t have even considered it. 

Except there was something about him that seemed to make you forget the rules… Or maybe you weren’t forgetting them so much as you just didn’t care about following them anymore. Truthfully it was hard to focus on much with the way he said your name and that wink he always sent your way. And that smile? Let’s just say that smile alone was enough to evoke a certain… emotion. 

You know the one that tingles everything down _really_ low, like everything is set to vibrate? Yeah, that’s the one. 

Honestly, with the way he looked at you it was a wonder you made it as long as you did. Eggsy looked at you like you were a fucking masterpiece… Like you were a language to be learned and he held such an intense desire in his azure stare that you could almost feel it seeping into your bones like a tea in water. Then there was the way he’d touch you when no one else was looking... That soft hand at your lower back after a mission, or those brushes along your fingertips when he’d help you from the cab. The way he’d push hair from your face after you’d won a fight; sporting that fucking cheeky smile that made you weak.

It got to the point that you almost craved that attention and the more time you spent with him, the more you stopped caring about those rules and even didn't mind the idea of breaking them. You didn’t care that you weren’t allowed anymore, because you were in way too fucking deep.

That and you really did have to give it to Eggsy. He had been quite persistent when it came to you. Persistent and far too charming for his own good… At first you could deal with the flirting, and you even tried not to flirt back for awhile there. Except the more time you spent working alongside him; the harder it started getting to pretend nothing was there.

Because as much as you didn’t want there to be— there was and it was fucking strong. It rung that bell with determination until it was the only thing you could think of. You realized there was no use denying the attraction, no use denying that you thought about him every night before bed...

And then one night just when you thought you'd had enough-- he kissed you. Every part of your mind screamed to slam the breaks, to stop this shit before it got too far. That you couldn’t get involved for more reasons than one… 

But the way his fingers felt as they slid up your thigh and between your legs was enough to make your forget the rules you used to cling to almost religiously. And now three months later you didn’t give two shits. 

Most of you expected that Eggsy would have his fun and be done after that first night, and it was crazy to imagine you'd been sneaking around for so long now... Hell, it would have made sense to you if he just wanted a quick lay, and with your chemistry? You really were the perfect choice. Part of you was even okay with that, as terrible as that sounds. 

The other part however knew from the very beginning that just one night with a man like Eggsy would never be enough. Somehow you knew that once you had someone like that, there would never be anything that tasted as sweet. There were other times you'd think about the night he told you he wanted more than just sex. That just having your friendship or your body would never be enough for him… That he wanted both.

That he wanted you— all of you, not just these little parts stolen when no one was looking. 

When you thought about the smile he sent you, and the way he kissed you when you told him you wanted the same thing; you felt like a 14 year old again. Giggly and fumbling like a puppy in love.

Were you... in love?

Ever since that night Eggsy was by your side and after every mission there he was— waiting to kiss you so fervidly you almost couldn’t handle how it made you feel. Each moment making you forget the dangers in such an affair, pulling you deeper into him.

There were other times he’d pull you aside for brief moments of affection in the halls of headquarters, or touch your leg and hold your hand under the desk at your meetings… Anything to be close to you even though it was forbidden. 

And today like all days after training when the room was still; he slid his hand to your hips and pulled you closer to him sending the soft smell of his skin around you in waves. 

It wasn’t until right now, in this very moment though that you realized how real this was. How real he was. He loved testing the boundaries of what he could get away with, that was obvious-- but of course it was, the cheeky fuck. But there was more to his playful embraces than just fun and games. Now as he press into you ardently, you felt that same shudder spreading throughout your limbs like sand and you knew.

“Was you just gonna leave, luv?” He smiled from the corner of his lips, as he exhaled gently at your neck and you knew you were done for. "Without even sayin' bye?"

“Like you’d let me.” You said back playfully as you tilted your neck back allowing his warm breath to surround you further.

You felt your eyes closing as he pressed his lips in a soft, slow line down your neck to your collarbone. Each peck done with delicacy yet also deliberately; bringing a soft haze of bliss with it. You trembled lightly in his grasp as you ran your fingers through the back of his hair, pulling him closer with more urgency than before.

“Mmm—wait. We’re gonna get caught…” You whispered throatily with a smile as you bite your lip and push him a bit; but not enough to actually stop him. 

At this point only part of you cared what might happen if Harry or Merlin walked in… Most of you just wanted him right then and there and you were ready to accept the consequences-- whatever they may be.

“You want me t’stop then, yeah?” Eggsy breathed heavily into your neck again, biting you softly as he trace the freckles of your neck with the tip of his tongue. “You sure bout that? Don’t seem like you do.”

Eggsy was right: you definitely didn’t. 

Actually having him stop was basically the last thing you wanted right now. And even you had to admit that there was something exponentially sexier about the risk involved. So much so that you even felt yourself craving him more with each set of whispers he released at your flesh.

“What if… s-someone see’s…” And now it was really hard to talk, because he had slid his hands between your thighs in that oh so familiar fashion like it was clockwork; making soft yet deliberate motions against you with the tips of his fingers. 

He kissed you hard and passionately sending his free hand to the back of your neck then pressing you to the nearby wall. When he slid to the floor he slid his mouth down your chest and stomach as you pushed your hips closer, unable to control your movements. You wanted him so fucking badly you nearly forgot where you were entirely. With a hand spread through your hair you bit your lip as he slid his tongue over your hipbones, pulling you closer while he use his tongue to tease you vigorously.

Just when you thought you couldn’t take it anymore, you heard the nearby door opening. 

In that instant you looked down to Eggsy with eyes nearly pleading as you mouthed how sorry you were before lifting your knee to hit him in the head. He reacted quickly though like you knew he would and blocked your leg; flipping you over on the mat below him just as Merlin entered. 

“You two still at it? I think it might be time for a break, don’t you?” Merlin asked with a smile as he stepped closer seeming not to have noticed a thing as he absently click away on his notepad.

With hurried breaths you two rolled from each other, then pulled yourself to your feet as casually as possible. You saw the wink Eggsy sent you though, and you couldn’t help but send him a bashful smile of your own back. That one Merlin surely didn’t miss…

“As you were…” Merlin said almost pointedly after he cleared his throat, sending you two a rather obvious smile.

When he left the room you turned back towards Eggsy with hands on your hips as you pursed your lips and shook your head in embarrassment. “Oh, he most definitely knows.”

“Nahh… He don’t know nothin’.” Eggsy smiled back as he lick his lips tasting you on them once more. “An' if he did, what’s he gonna do bout it?”

“You’re fuckin’ cheeky, Unwin. Anyone ever tell you that?” You crossed your arms, feigning annoyance as he step closer leisurely.

“That all I am?” He cooed as his lips spread into an almost smug smile, and damn did he look sexy. Eggsy put his hands at your hips, pulling you closer once more as he look into your eyes almost sweetly. 

“No… You’re pretty good with that tongue of yours too…” You sent him a mischievous smile as you slid your hand up the front of his chest ending at his neck. After a moment you kissed him quickly then stepped back, making your way to the door. “But, I’m not getting fired cause of it.”

“An’ you called me cheeky…” Eggsy called as you made your way from the room sporting a wide smile and a stomach full of butterflies. “Hey…” He said once more from the center of the room.

Just before you made it though the door you turned, pulling a finger towards your ear for him to continue. “Hm?”

“You’re beautiful… See you soon, yeah?” 

It may not have been a good idea to get involved with Eggsy… But you were quickly realizing that sometimes the best things can come from the worst ideas. “Yeah. Course you will."


End file.
